


Curiosity

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It had been bugging Jennifer for weeks.  She just *had* to know.  Poor Justin.  This is my first attempt.  Liked it?  Didn't?  I want to know.  Please review.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Honey, what’s rimming?” 

Justin and Jennifer were sitting at the bar in the loft, sharing a bottle of merlot in honor of Justin’s return from Hollywood. There was a moment of silence after Justin regaled to his mother the slightly amusing story of finding the art director of “Rage” masturbating to the “bedroom scene” story boards Justin drew. 

It took a long time, almost five years in fact, before Justin and Jennifer were able to talk sex. But this, this questioning the definition of rimming, was too much.

Justin’s merlot shot out of his mouth, speckling the once pristine white counter red.

“What?” Justin sputtered, as he grabbed a kitchen towel, furiously wiping off the counter. His face was quickly taking on the color of his wine.

“Rimming. I heard Brian say something about it to Debbie in the diner a couple weeks ago and I’ve been wondering about it ever since.”

Jennifer looked at Justin curiously as his face contorted into a mask of disbelief. 

“Brian was discussing rimming--rimming--with Debbie Novotny?”

“Well, they weren’t really discussing it. Debbie said something about fucking and sucking and Brian told her not to forget rimming.”

Justin’s hand hovered above the counter, the rag dripping as his grip tightened around it. He cleared his throat a couple times and then decided the rag belonged in the laundry basket. It gave him an excuse to evade his mother’s line of questioning.

But to no avail.

“If you’re too embarrassed to tell me, Justin--” His mother had followed him into the bathroom.

Justin swirled around, eyes wide. “Since when were you interested in sex, mom?”

“I’ve been around a lot longer than you have, honey. I know you don’t like to think about it, but I have had sex before. I’ve done a lot of things.”

“Not this you haven’t.”

“Well, how do you know?”

“Trust me on this one, mom.”

“I wouldn’t be able to confirm it unless you tell me what it is.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Justin stomped back to the kitchen. 

“I could just ask Brian.”

Justin all but shrieked, “You will do no such thing!”

There was a standoff in the loft at that moment. Mother and son staring each other down until Jennifer sighed with what sounded like defeat.

“Fine. Prude.”

“What? I am not!”

Jennifer merely shrugged and walked over to Brian’s lap top. “I’m sure Brian wouldn’t mind it if I used his computer to look up rimming.”

“Fuck! Fine. Mom, you really want to know what rimming is?”

Jennifer nodded.

“Really?”

Jennifer nodded again.

“Really? I mean, once you know--”

“What? What’s going to happen? Come on, Justin. I asked you because I knew you wouldn’t laugh at me or anything. I’m just curious.”

Taking a moment to gnaw on his bottom lip, Justin drew his chest out and straightened his back. This was a movement Jennifer recognized. Something Justin did when he needed to draw up inner courage.

“Homosexuality 101 with Professor Justin Taylor,” his mother tried to joke.

Justin snorted through his amusement and horror.

“I’m not getting any younger, Justin.”

Tracing his index finger along the counter, Justin mumbled something incoherently.

“What? What was that? Stop mumbling.”

“It’s like... the male form of cunnilingus.”

“Fellatio? So, it’s a blow job?”

“No, mom. It’s not a blow job,” Justin nearly snarled. “Have you ever heard of the term ‘eating out’? Like, sexually?”

“Yes, Justin. Of course.”

“Well,” Justin took in a deep breath. “It’s that. Only it’s performed on the ass.”

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Jennifer let this information wash over her. Justin watched as realization slowly dawned on her face.

“People do that?”

Justin nodded.

“Is it... safe?”

“Yeah. Safer than some other sex acts.”

“Isn’t that kind of...” Jennifer tried to search for a better word, but failed. “Gross?”

“Depends?”

“On what?” 

“On if you think it’s gross or not.”

“Hm. Well, do you think it’s gross?”

Justin rolled his eyes and poured them some more wine. “If we’re going to talk about this, I need some more liquor in my system.”

Accepting the glass Justin held out to her, Jennifer questioned, “So, have you ever been...rimmed?”

Justin thought back to his first night with Brian. Watching the slow blush spread across her son’s face, Jennifer had her answer.

“And...have you ever...rimmed someone else?”

The blush intensified to the tips of his ears.

“Well, you learn something new every day.”

Justin stared up at his mother, obviously impressed with her less than dramatic reaction. 

They began to drink their wine in peace again, enjoying one another’s company, until she looked up at him and said, “Now, explain to me what snowballing is.”


End file.
